


Acquiescent

by DreamPackParrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dream Pack, Edgeplay, Jiang is a kinky bastard, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercing, Sex Toys, Skov is a masochist, Swan is just there to comfort his baby afterwards, but he's also a very good dom, he's such a service top, the dream pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPackParrish/pseuds/DreamPackParrish
Summary: Skov can't always get what he wants from Swan. But if his boyfriend doesn't want to help with his next piercing, he'll find someone who does.





	Acquiescent

“Let’s review…” Jiang states in his usual soft monotone.

The taller boy turns away from Skov for the moment, standing in front of a heavy desk with a dozen drawers Skov is sure he wouldn’t be able to begin guessing the contents of. His head is held firmly in place by a thick leather strap across his forehead, securely keeping Jiang out of his field of vision. Still, he knows exactly what Jiang is doing. They’ve already spoken about it. Which is for the best he imagines, because the only attempt Skov can currently make at talking is a few muffled sounds as he drools around the muzzle gag in his mouth.

“One tap for go,” Jiang starts, placing a sterile, steel tray on top of the metal table and he opens one of the many drawers in no real rush. “Two for stop.”

He removes something from the drawer before closing that one and opening another. Skov’s ears twitch as he catalogs each sound, hears the latex of Jiang’s favorite black gloves stretch and snap as he pulls them on followed by the sound of sterile casing being peeled back.

“Let me hear it.” Jiang commands quietly and Skov lifts his hand, palm smacking down once against the hard surface he’s tied to. He waits a moment before hitting the table top twice and Jiang rewards the action with a hum of praise, a “Good boy” and then presses a button on the screen of his phone.

Skov’s keens behind his gag, toes curling and he tugs at his restraints again, instincts over taking logic. He knows from experience that there’s no getting out of Jiang’s binds, not that he actually wants to, but his body forces him to try. The soft leather presses against the thin skin of Skov’s wrists and ankles and his hips twitch when the thrill and the pleasure shoot straight to his dick. He moans, shoulders pressing back against the cool leather beneath him as he arches again, writhing as the toy inside him pulses faster, rhythmically pressing against his prostate. His movements only intensify the sensations, but he can’t help himself. He sees stars, he needs less, needs more, all at the same time. Now walking back over, Jiang sets his equipment tray down on the edge of the table and smirks.

“Not going to come yet, are you?” Skov does his best to shake his head. Jiang nods his approval. “Good. Because I haven’t given you permission yet.”

Skov gives a muffled whine of acknowledgement as his hips continue to thrust up into empty air, the muscles of his ass clenching around the vibrator inside him. He’s so hard it hurts, but that’s a big part of the thrill. That’s why he’s here. That’s why this works so well for them both. Jiang clucks his tongue and lets out a soft breath as the sounds of metal on metal let Skov know he’s itching to start again.

“You’re going to need to be still or it won’t come out right. Can you do that, Skov? Or do I need to use more straps?” Skov swallows a deep breath and stills his hips, toes clenching as he struggles not to rock or writhe. The buzzing inside him doesn’t lessen or stop, but he’s still expected to behave. Jiang runs a gloved hand down Skov’s side and the smaller boy shivers at the clinical feel of the latex occasionally catching on his skin. Continuing to soothe the submissive in front of him, Jiang runs his hand back up, working over Skov’s stomach, his ribs, rubbing Skov’s dark nipples. He pinches one between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it until it’s pebbled and peaked. Skov whines softly and Jiang approves of what he already knew.

“Good. You’re sensitive.” He continues to tease Skov with one hand, his other picking up the short needle from the tray before him. The smaller boy tries not to hold his breath, knows Jiang is going to tell him to relax, and eventually he does.

“Let me hear it.” Jiang says again before he continues and Skov taps the table once. Pleased, Jiang pinches again and slowly pushes the needle through Skov’s left nipple.

Skov can’t help it—his hips twist and he tries to shout through the gag. The sound comes out as more of a sob and his cock twitches, his vision sparking for what seems like a long minute, but he’s practiced at this and though it pains him, he doesn’t come. Skov whines pathetically instead and Jiang pets his face, knuckles caressing Skov’s cheek gently.

“Good boy. You’re doing so well, darling.” He sounds sincere and Skov glances at him, eyes stinging as he breathes harshly through his nose. Jiang does the next part quickly, threading the solid silver bar through the new hole and pulling the needle out. He caps the piercing with another silver ball on the far side and admires his work.

“Ready for the other side?” Skov taps the table again, just once, and Jiang smiles. That’s practically a grin on the stoic boy and Skov counts it as a win. “Good. Remember. Stay still.” Jiang preps the next needle and repeats the actions from before, pinching and rolling the nub between his fingers roughly until it’s hard. Skov arches, moans again as the vibrator rewards him with another overwhelming wave of pleasure and Jiang clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

“What did I just tell you?” His tone is sharp and Skov knows he’s in trouble for disobeying. He whines again, tries to apologize. He knows Jiang likes begging.

But Jiang ignores him, putting the needle down on the tray and reaches under the table. He pulls up another set of thick leather straps and he roughly pushes the smaller boy’s tan hips back onto the table under him. Jiang fastens one strap just over Skov’s hips and another over his thighs, keeping him well secure. Skov tries to lift to no avail, doesn’t even get half an inch off the hard surface and misses Jiang going for his phone again. Before Skov realizes what’s happening, the toy inside him jumps speeds, buzzing constant and punishingly and Skov shouts at the sudden electricity in his nerves. Jiang has a painful grip on his erection now, squeezing at the base of Skov’s cock and deliberately stopping him from coming.

“I told you not to move, and what did you do?” Skov only whines, sobbing loudly as he strains against each of his restraints, attempting to pull and kick and buck free from the vibrations, from Jiang’s hand. It’s all too much. Too much, he wants to come, he needs to, he can’t.

Skov sees white and he screams, his whole body tenses, he tries to come, but Jiang’s hand keeps him from true release and another sob is caught behind the muzzle of his gag. His chest throbs with the new piercing, his dick throbs with the inability to come, and he can’t think straight as the toy continues to buzz intensely in his ass. It’s unrelenting, and it over-stimulates him, his body thinking he’s come when he hasn’t. It hurts. It feels amazing. It’s driving him mad.

Jiang lets him sit with it for another few moments before turning the toy down to a lower setting, one Skov can live with, and releases his cock.

“Are you going to behave now?” Skov tries for another nod, face flushed, breathing harshly as his chest rises and falls quickly. Jiang is changing his gloves out for a clean pair and comes back over. He pinches Skov’s newly pierced nipple and Skov jumps, eyes wide as he chokes on a gasp. “Next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

Jiang has that serious look again and Skov whines his understanding. The taller boy seems placated for now though and he switches sides, teases Skov’s unmarred nipple again. When he’s satisfied, he picks the other needle back up and positions it carefully.

“Relax.” Is all the warning Skov gets before Jiang is pushing the needle through again. This one is slower than the one before, and Skov moans, long and low, but he doesn’t move except to grip the edges of the table tightly.

When Jiang is finally, finally done pushing the needle through the sensitive nerves, he puts the piercing in and steps back to check his work. Skov releases a heavy breath and watches the other boy watch him. Jiang seems pleased and Skov's flushed chest rises and falls quickly, he closes his eyes, willing himself calmer, to come down from the overwhelming state of sensation. He doesn't drop often and he doesn't want to do so now though he figures some things can't be helped. Jiang, attentive and observant as ever during these games, makes his way over, removing the black latex from his hands and cupping Skov's warm cheeks between his cool palms.

"You did wonderfully, Skov." He reaches up with one hand to pet the smaller boy's white curls back soothingly. "You're always so good for me," Jiang praises him, voice low and sweet. Skov can feel himself melt, warm and wanting to please. He takes a steadying breath. "Would you like to come now, or do you want to stop?"

Skov nearly sobs at the prospect, and smacks his hand against the table top once. He tugs at the straps on his wrists again and whines, his 'yes'es and 'please, please, please' muffled still. Jiang indulges him with a soft smile.

"Alright, go ahead." He taps the same button on his phone that has been used to torture Skov for the last hour, and turns the vibrations up to their max setting.

Skov reaction is instantaneous. He screams, eyes wide as he thrashes and struggles against his bindings. Jiang keeps his face held in place so he doesn't hurt himself, so he's forced to watch Jiang watch him with dark eyes and that deep, intense gaze. Skov closes his eyes tight and comes untouched.

When he comes back to himself, his whole body tingles, head spinning, but his breathing feels calmer than before. At least a few minutes must have passed because he's no longer bound to the table, all the restraints removed. There's no buzzing to be heard anywhere and he's able to pull in a deep breath through his mouth.

Jiang is standing over him with a damp wash cloth but puts it down after a moment in exchange for a small jar. When he unscrews the lid, Skov smells citrus and sage and crinkles his nose.

"You know I like the bruises..." he manages softly, but otherwise he doesn't move, limbs still heavy.

Jiang hums softly in reply but doesn't stop, gently rubbing the cool cream on Skov's wrists and ankles. When he's done, he recaps the jar and puts it back down.

"Can you sit up on your own?" He asks, but he's already reaching over to help leverage him up. Skov scoffs softly but doesn't try and turn the assistance down.

Once he's upright, Jiang, not missing a beat, presses a glass to Skov's lips. Skov, again, doesn't refuse and drains half the glass before Jiang lowers it back to the table.

"Look at me," Jiang says, but it's not an order anymore, it's a request. Still, Skov complies, eyes half lidded.

Jiang searches Skov's face for a moment, for any signs of a continued subdrop or other discomfort. He finds none, but he still asks, "Good?" Skov nods.

"Fine." Skov knows better than to lie here. If Jiang caught him lying, he'd never let Skov play again. "Feeling tired more than anything." Jiang seems settled by the response, that Skov is verbal is a good sign, and he relaxes just a smidge more.

"Come on, then." He helps Skov off the leather table and leads him to the plush bed in the adjoined bedroom carefully.

Jiang helps Skov get comfortable on the pillows and pulls up an assortment of the sub’s favorite soft and cozy blankets. Wrapping Skov in them, Jiang climbs onto the bed himself and turns on the tv, pressing a few buttons on the remote until he’s managed to start a program he knows the other boy enjoys. Settling behind Skov, Jiang holds him close and pets his hair quietly. Jiang does not have a penchant for intimacy, but he always does his best, always tries to fulfill Skov’s need for closeness and reassurance after any sort of play. Sometimes though, he calls in reinforcements, just to be absolutely certain Skov will be okay.

Its why, just as Skov thinks he’s finally come down enough to fall asleep, the bed shifts under him once again and the warmth behind him is joined by a warmth in front of him. He sighs comfortably and snuggles into the new heat source without a care or a thought. There’s a soft chuckling above him, a kiss to his temple and large arms wrapping around him. Swan.

Skov hums softly at the knowledge of his boyfriend’s presence, and burrows himself into the other boy even further, holding on to him the best he can in his little cocoon of blankets. Swan mumbles soft nothings, gentle reassurances, into his hair, and Jiang continues to be the solid warmth behind him, a heavy reassuring presence. Skov falls asleep just like this and knows everything is worth it to be right here where he is now when it’s all said and done.


End file.
